At home
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Terra and Aqua Lemon


Aqua quickly climbed into Terra's car. The leather seat was cold against her body. Terra quickly turned up the heat, hoping that it would help to warm the two up and dry off the rain from their clothes.

They'd been outside for several hours wishing Ventus goodbye and good luck on his trip to visit Sora.

Terra promptly started driving back home. They were both silent. Things had been awkward for the two ever since last week.

(1 week earlier)

Aqua and Terra were the only two in the castle when the power went out. They ran into the warmest room, but it was still so cold.

"You're still shivering" Terra said quietly after draping Aqua in another one of his blankets. He moved in closer to her, carefully moving underneath the blankets with her, sharing the ones he was using. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in and he felt her body calm. "Better?" he asked

Aqua nodded vigorously pushing her body against his chest. She pushed her head into the crook of his neck and put her hands around his shoulders. He slowly pushed his hands down to her waist and whispered her name, causing her to look up at him. He smiled softly before gently brushing his lips against hers. She pulled away for a second, but only just to look into his eyes before returning to his lips giving constant soft kisses. He bit her lower lip making her moan. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and went in circles around everything he could find, exploring everywhere he could, making her moan on occasion.

He was so caught up in her moans that he didn't even notice that he had rolled his upper body on top of hers. He carefully moved his lips and started to kiss down her chin onto her neck. He kissed in a line up and down her neck. Her hand moved up and tousled his hair gently. He bit at her collarbone, making her pull hat his hair gently and cry out lightly in a way she'd never heard herself before. He smiled at the sound and gently moved back up to nibble her earlobe.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he whispered. His breath tickled her ear making her moan even more. "I love you Aqua, so much. I've wanted you for longer than I can admit. I can't live without you."

She suddenly pushed him off. He fell back from the force and looked at her flushed red face.

"Umm" she said quietly looking up behind Terra.

Terra turned around to see none other than his Master Eraqus. Apparently, the Master had returned and the power had come back on during their . . . session.

Needless to say, both faced severe scolding for their irresponsible behavior.

"And lastly," the Master said, "Ventus CAN NEVER know about this."

They responded with a quiet "yes master" and each went home.

(now)

It was a long ride home from the runway to Aqua's house. Actually, it wasn't long at all, maybe 5 minutes, but 5 minutes felt like 3 hours for Aqua and Terra.

"You cold?" Terra asked.

No response.

"Aqua?"

"Huh? Sorry," she quietly replied, "What was that?"

"I asked if you were cold," he said gently, glancing in her direction.

"Oh, um," she started.

"You're shivering," he responded, turning up the heat and looking at her briefly.

She sat in silence, watching him move his large muscular arm; she loved the way he looked in T-Shirts. He always looked so attractive in street clothes (as opposed to training clothes).

Terra pulled to a stop in front of the path to Aqua's door. It was still raining. She watched him step out of the car to walk her in; more like she watched his wet shorts stick to his body as he stepped out. She got out herself and walked around to the path to her doorstep. She began walking up, but soon looked back as she noticed Terra still leaning against his car. She couldn't take her eyes off of his wet shirt, glued to his chest; she could see a clear outline of his biceps and abs.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"No," he began, "but when I walk you up that winding path today, I want it to be like it was back before . . . you know. I want to talk and laugh and be happy without it feeling awkward between us because we're still friends."

"Terra"

"Just try for me Aqua, just try and act like everything is normal because I can't go on like this."

She looked down for a moment.

"Come on," she said waving him over.

They walked back up the path, and not to any surprise, they were talking and laughing like they used to. Finally, they arrived at the doorstep.

"Well, looks like we're here," Terra said

"Yeah . . ." she tilted her head to one side.

"Want to go inside?"

"Hmmmm, not really," she earned a chuckle from him, making her smile.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

He pulled her into a soft embrace, which lasted a little longer than it should have. Terra buried his face in her soft, wet hair. He pulled out of the embrace slowly, but only enough so that he could see her face.

"You should go inside," he whispered, "you're getting all wet."

She smiled

"A little rain never hurt anyone. Besides, I like the rain."

He smiled. _The land needs the rain otherwise it's useless. Just like I need you. _He thought to himself before pulling her back into a tighter embrace.

"Terra," she muttered running a hand through his hair, "what are we even doing?"

"Just let it be," he said into her hair, moving his hands up and down her back.

"Terra this isn't how it used to be."

"We'll forget eventually. We'll have to forget. Just enjoy the moment Aqua."

"Terra," she started to pull away from him, "I won't forget, _can't _forget. I can't forget you saying that you loved me, saying that you've wanted me for a long time, saying that you can't live without me. How can you possibly expect me to forget something like that! Why do you even _want _me to forget that anyway? If you've wanted me for so long, then why do you want me to disregard everything you said that night? Did you not mean it? Did you change your mind or something? Is that it? You're not in love with me? You don't want me anymore? Everything you said, was it all a lie? What we did, the kissing, the holding, Terra would you goddamn say something?!"

Terra shoved her up against the door and pushed his lips against hers with such force that her feet practically lifted off the ground. His arms traced down her slender body before embracing her tightly. She returned his embrace with equal enthusiasm and force, then she slowly eased up on it gently running her fingers through his hair, but he only held onto her tighter. She reached behind her with her keys and unlocked the door, letting both of them in. She led him into the living room with her lips still locked on his. They sat down next to each other on the couch. Terra started moving his lips down and around her neck. But suddenly, she found herself pressing her entire body against his.

"Terra" she moaned slowly, pushing her body against his even harder. _Do it, _she though to herself, _reach up my shirt and grab my breasts tightly, take of my shirt, take off my shorts and shove yourself inside me, please, please, PLEASE just do it! _She gasped at the thought of him thrusting inside of her, but it wouldn't be long before her wishes would start coming true.

In fact, Terra held his hand at the bottom of her shirt, waving two fingers up and down inside it.

"Should I?" he looked up at her for approval. She nodded vigorously and pushed his head back into her neck. Before she knew it, his hands were on her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them tightly with his fingertips.

"Your shirt?" he began talking when she practically tore of her shirt by herself.

He smiled, gently moving his lips farther down and kissing in-between her breasts. He reached one hand around and unclasped her bra. She sighed at the relief of feeling her breasts bouncing feely, but her sigh soon turned into a moan as Terra began to gently suckle at her right boob. He sucked, licked, and blew on her nipple whilst massaging the other. When it was nice and hard, he moved on to her other breast. Just to make sure she wouldn't be able to predict his system, he quickly nibbled on her tit. She moaned his name loudly in pleasure, bucking her hips up violently, arching her back too. He moved his free hand down around her wait to try to steady her body. She couldn't let him have all the fun though. She carefully lifted Terra's shirt off and ran her hands up and down his chest until she finally hit his snail trail.

"Aquaaaaaaaa," he whispered in a shaky voice, "not there . . . anywhere else, just not-"

His protests were interrupted as he let out a loud and shaky moan a she massaged his cock.

"Enough," he said loudly, grabbing her hand and moving it back up to his shoulders. He looked into her eyes and gently pushed her over so that he was on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers once more and slowly took off her shoes and shorts. She could feel his cock rubbing against her leg through his shorts, so she began to slip them down, followed by his boxers. He stopped her.

She pulled away fro his kiss, trying to ask him why not, but he continued persisting and shoved a finger inside of her. She gasped and moaned against his lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in closer, wrapping her legs around him, pushing herself further onto his finger. He inserted another finger, making her break from the kiss and arch her back. He scissored his fingers inside of her before shoving his remaining two fingers inside of her. Her nails dug into his back, leaving small crescent-shaped marks. He loved it.

He carefully removed and licked his now wet and sticky fingers before returning to her lips.

He broke from his kiss briefly.

"Should I?" he whispered it in her ear.

She gently bit his earlobe, making him close his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered back.

He positioned himself at her entrance and gently moved around her entrance before actually going in.

"You've teased me eno-" her whisper turned into a gasp as he swiftly pushed inside of her. Her back arched and her lips momentarily left his before he continued to thrust inside. She screamed out, digging her nails deeper into his back, drawing blood from his shoulders. He felt her tightening around his massive cock and he moaned loudly. He drew himself back out and then started to rhythmically thrust into her. She began to match his thrusts. They instinctively began to speed up and go harder on each other. The chemistry was undeniable. Their lips were pressed together again, one of her hands moved into his wet hair, the other one gently fondled his butt, which he enjoyed very much. He moved his hands down to her but to repay her favor as he continued thrusting inside her. Her moans sent chills up his spine and vice versa.

He felt his climax coming. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She blinked at him; they both understood. He pushed his lips back against hers and wrapped one hand around her back. He looked into those big blue eyes he'd gotten lost in so many times. He pushed inside her one more time, harder than ever.

They moaned each other's names as they both orgasmed. His cum filled her up, hers surrounding his thick cock. Their juices mixed. She tousled his hair lightly as he kissed her lips, then her neck. She was still trembling from her orgasm. He leaned over to her ear.

"You're shivering," he whispered with a smile.

She giggled.

"It seams like I always need you to keep me warm" she closed her eyes and smiled, turning to kiss him again.

He rolled over so that she lay on top of him. He held her tightly.

"Aqua," he said into her kiss.

"Yeah," she said quietly, moving back. His hands moved to her back. Hers were in-between her chest and his.

"When I said we'd have to forget, I didn't . . . I didn't mean it like _that_, I meant that we couldn't go on this way, we couldn't keep pretending that nothing happened. We'd have to actually forget, we'd have to suppress the memory, and as much as I didn't want to do that, I was . . . I guess I was just scared."

"Scared . . . of what?"

"Well, I didn't know what you were going to say. You know like, I said I loved you and you, you just . . . I didn't know how you were going to react. I was scared that you would, I don't know, just laugh at the thought of loving me, or touching me. I don't know. It's weird."

"It's not weird," she said, gently drumming her fist on his chest. She looked down for a moment before looking back at him, "I guess that's why I never said anything before either. I was just so scared that you wouldn't want me. Because, I always wanted you."

He starred at her for a moment.

"I know," she said looking down, "I remember when we first began training and I had my first crush on you," he laughed, "Terra! I'm serious! I always wanted to, you know, hold your hand and stuff."

"Hold my hand?" he smirked

"We were 7! What else could we really do?"

"Well," he took her hands in his and interlocked his fingers with hers, "you get your wish."

She smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. She sighed, tracing her finger across his chest.

"I love you . . . Terra."

He smiled and slowly kissed her.

"I love you too."

She smiled at him before laying her head sideways on his chest. His squeezed her hand and moved his free arm up and down her back.

"Everything's going to change now," he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, "just appreciate the moment."

He smiled and ran his hands up and down her body, tracing her outline.

"Trust me, I'm enjoying it."

She started to blush, winning a smile from Terra. Her face turned so red that she buried it in his chest.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly, "don't hide from me, I like it when you blush."

He lifted her chin to see her bright red face. He sat up and smiled, lifting her up so that he could see her face. He kissed her and grabbed her thighs tightly.

"Mmmm, I have had my way with those thighs yet."

"Should I be afraid?"

He leaned in extremely close to her earlobe.

"Very." he whispered

She bit her lip and pushed her hand onto his cock.

"Maybe you should be too."

She smiled at him standing up and running into the kitchen. He caught her by the hand and spun her into his kisses. He grabbed her thighs and placed her up on the counter. It was time for round two.


End file.
